Revenge is Best Served Hot
by goddess-mouse-sama
Summary: Set after end of Volume 3. A dark tale about Yang's mind being shattered after her incident, and her resolve to make the one responsible pay the highest price.
**Revenge is Best Served Hot**

Yang flexed her arm a few times, staring at it in disbelief. The operation was a lot simpler than she would ever imagine. It was over in a flash. The team of specialist came in the morning, sedated her and when she woke up, she has a shiny new robotic arm as if she never lost it in the first place. She never actually saw the metal arm as it's been covered in synthetic skin when she woke up. It could almost fool her into thinking her real arm was back. But she knew it wasn't.

It felt different. It felt wrong. It pissed her off. Weiss is gone. Ruby ran off on some stupid little adventure. And Blake just disappeared at the first chance she got. All of this was her fault anyways. That stupid cat-eared coward! If only she fought better, this wouldn't happen. She's so useless and now, Yang paid the price. How is that fair!?

Yang let out a scream of anger as she hit the wall behind her hard, shattering it completely. A few seconds later, the door to her room burst open as her father rushed inside.

"Yang, are you alright? What was that noise?" he shouted in panic before noticing the damage the blondie has done. "The wall… it's gone. What happened?"

"I'm leaving," the girl stated coldly, not raising her eyes from the floor.

"What?" Taiyang gasped in shock. Things were happening way too fast for him. "What do you mean you're leaving? You need to rest and recuperate! And where did the hole come from?"

But Yang wasn't listening. She was too focused on the rage swirling inside her mind, eating at her, taunting her. She hungered for revenge and she knew exactly what she needed to do for it.

"I'm done being a huntress. You can let them know of my resignation," she said coldly as she walked passed her father. Suddenly, she felt his grip on her arm.

"Yang, please calm down. You're in shock, I understand. What happened to you must be hard to deal with, but it's not the end of the world. You're strong; I know you can fight through this. Don't make any hasty decisions you could regret."

"Dad," Yang said as she freed her arm with a tug, meeting her father's eyes with a cold stare. "I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for me and Ruby. But don't try to stop me. There's something I have to do. Somebody I have to find. And I won't let anything get in my way. Not even you. So please, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Yang…" Taiyang whispered softly as he watched the face of his girl, usually so cheerful, now bearing a cold and hurt expression. "I understand. Just please, be careful. You'll be in constant danger out there until you get to a city."

"I'm not the one who will be in danger," the former huntress said, clenching her fist as she kept the source of her anguish clearly in mind. "I'll find you, Blake. Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Yang looked at the entrance to a big abandoned barn. This had to be the place. A girl matching Blake's description was seen going in and out of here. If she hadn't changed places, this was her current hideout. Yang looked at her right hand, stretching her fingers. It's been several weeks of travel and questioning thugs. The arm didn't feel any less disgusting to her as it did the first day. It was alien. It didn't belong to her body. She hated it. But now, it will at least help her enact her revenge. Pulling her arm back, she let her anger guide her fist as she slammed the door to pieces in one explosive punch.

"Blake! I know you're in here! Come out!" she shouted as she entered the barn, looking up towards any dark corners. She was her teammate for long enough to know all her tricks.

"Yang?" Blake called out in surprise as she emerged from behind a big pile of hay. "It's really you! You're alright! Oh, thank god. They managed to save your arm? That's amazing! I'm so sorry for running away. I just didn't know how to deal with any of what was happening. Yang? Are you listening to me?"

Blake turned her head to the side quizzically as she watched her blonde partner just stand there silently.

"Yang?"

"It's all your fault," Yang growled angrily through gritted teeth. "All of this is only because of YOU!"

With a shout, Yang's anger reached its peak as her hair burst aflame, turning her irises red. She screamed as she charged forward, shooting from her gloves to give herself extra speed. Before Blake realized what was happening, Yang's fist caught her in the stomach, sending her flying and simultaneously knocking all wind out of her. Blake flew through the air, hitting the big metal tractor parked at the other end of the barn, making a huge dent in it. She barely had any time to react as the blonde continued her assault. Thinking quickly, the catgirl activated her Semblance to leave an exploding clone in her place, leaping away moments before the blondie's fist would impact.

"That trick won't work on me!" Yang shouted, narrowly changing the target of her punch to hit the tractor, sending it careening through the barn wall with the clone etched deep inside, exploding harmlessly. At the same time, she reached with her other hand towards Blake, grabbing her by the blouse mid-leap and slamming the agile girl to the ground hard, cracking the floor. Not wasting any time, Yang landed a quick punch on the girl again, keeping her floored as she started alternating her fists, literally beating Blake into the ground.

The catgirl could feel her aura rapidly draining with each hit she took. Yang's power was overwhelming and Blake never has the kind of endurance that could stand against a fist hitting this hard. She was losing the battle rapidly. There was only one thing she could do - focusing all her remaining aura into one last exploding clone. It would give her the window she needed to escape. It was risky proposition though. If she couldn't get away in time, the explosion would kill her, having no more aura left to protect her. But with each passing second, her strength dwindled more and more. One more punch and she would be finished. With no time to lose, the girl put her plan into motion, forming a smaller, misshapen clone. It was all she could do with her leftover strength.

However, Yang didn't dodge. This is it, the girl thought, this is how I die. But the moment the clone formed, the blonde girl grabbed it tightly to her body, shielding Blake from the explosion, taking the brute force of it.

"Are you done now? Your aura is all gone." Yang said, completely unfazed by the explosion. She wrapped her hand around Blake's neck tightly, her other hand raised in preparation of a punch. "You'll pay for everything now."

"Yang, why are you doing this?" Blake whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as she helplessly lay in the ground, hammered into a ridge in her shape by Yang's powerful blows.

"WHY?" Yang shouted, slamming her fist down right next to the catgirl's head. "This is why!" she screamed as she waved her hand in front of Blake. "I lost my arm because of you. Because of your incompetence, I have to use this disgusting metal fake," Yang continued screaming, tears starting to streak down her face. "It's because you were so useless that team RWBY is no more. My life is in shambles. My body, mutilated. Weiss, Ruby, all gone. And worst of all, you had the nerve to just disappear!"

"Yang, I said I'm sorry. I-"

"No! The time for apologies has passed. Now it's time for you to pay," Yang growled angrily, her grip on Blake's neck tightening. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to suffer. Suffer like I did. You ruined my life; I'm going to ruin yours."

Yang continued choking the catgirl, crushing her delicate throat in her hand, watching Blake's eyes get more and more panicky. Finally, she was going to have her revenge. Finally, she'll make the stupid catgirl pay.

Just as Blake was starting to lose consciousness, Yang released her grip. Blake coughed and gulped the much-needed air as she tried to see through the tears in her eyes. Yang quickly snapped a metallic collar around the hurt girl's neck before getting up.

The catgirl tried to quickly rise from the ground to make a dash for it but before she could, Yang pressed her foot on top of her, pinning her back down.

"I wouldn't do anything hasty if I were you. The thing that's around your neck is the latest and greatest military invention. After what happened during the tournament, you can imagine people were more than a bit wary of those who could manipulate their auras. So they came up with this collar. It will block your aura completely. You won't be able to use or even regenerate it. If you try to take it off, it will blow up. Very scary invention, isn't it?" Yang said, grinning spitefully. "And that's not all. It's wired to my scroll so I can always track where you are. If I so decide, I can just detonate it remotely. If my scroll gets damaged, it detonates. If somebody else than me tries to operate it from my scroll, it detonates. Fingerprint reader technology is quite secure," the blonde continued, enjoying her superiority over the hated target of her vengeance as she lifted her foot from the girl. "Now your life belongs to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand," Blake said solemnly as she got up from the ground, tears running down her face. How did this happen? This was a mess. How could her friend do this to her? Blake knew Yang was telling the truth. She should already be getting some of her aura back, but there was nothing. Not even a hint. She was completely powerless. A thought occurred to her of trying to escape, even if it would mean certain death. But in the end, she was too scared of dying. Yang wouldn't go that far, would she? Even after all that happened, murder is too much. But as the catgirl raised her head, she saw only hatred and anger in Yang's eyes. There was no hint of compassion or mercy. A cold wave of dread poured over her. She truly was completely under Yang's control now.

"Good. I hope you won't displease me then or things will go kaboom," Yang said cheerfully with a big almost childlike grin. She was truly enjoying herself, finally feeling happy since the incident. "I'll make sure to make your life as painful and miserable as possible. Speaking of which, there's another function I haven't told you about."

With those words, the blonde pressed a few buttons on her scroll, smirking at the catgirl as the collar suddenly started to give off a strong electric shock. Blake opened her mouth in a scream but no voice came out as she felt electricity burning through her whole body, leaving her in agony. She slumped to the ground, her twitching muscles unable to support her any longer. Yang observed Blake curiously as she shook on the ground; her eyes wide open from the most intense pain she felt in her whole life.

"Don't worry, the current isn't strong enough to permanently hurt you or stop your heart. It just completely disables you and judging by your expression, it's probably hurting like hell. Well, I'm enjoying seeing you like this which means you're going to stay like this for a bit longer," Yang hissed maliciously, taking in the sight of the suffering catgirl.

Suddenly, Blake could feel the electricity irritate her bladder too strongly and it contracted uncontrollably, forcing its contents out of her body. A small puddle of urine formed below Blake's body on the floor, spreading around her crotch on the dirt.

"That's disgusting," Yang commented as she turned the electric current off, finally giving Blake some respite. "Clean it. With your tongue," she commanded.

Blake looked up at Yang pitifully, still recovering from the pain she just endured.

"Get to it, or do you want me to shock you again?" Yang said impatiently, kicking the catgirl mercilessly.

Still quaking and feeling weak, Blake struggled to get on all fours, barely being able to hold herself up with her arms. She looked up at Yang once again, seeing nothing but seething hatred and disgust. Steeling her resolve, she lowered her head towards the puddle and slowly stuck out her tongue. Like a cat drinking from a bowl, she started lapping up the puddle quickly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible. It tasted horrible and made he want to puke. She knew she couldn't let that happen or it would only lead to something even worse.

Yang watched with fascination as the girl obeyed, licking the disgusting liquid like a good pet. She grinned with delight. This was better than her wildest dreams. Why was she this happy? She got her revenge, but there was something more. Something she felt since the first time they met. It mixed with her desire for vengeance in a dangerous swirling cocktail of emotions, eroding her mind.

"Get up," she said as Blake finished cleaning the puddle. As soon as the catgirl stood back up, Yang grabbed her arm with one hand, pulling her closer as the blonde locked lips with her. She held Blake's head from behind with her other hand, holding her close tightly as she kissed her, not caring that the catgirl's lips still had traces of dirt and urine on them.

"Blake, I love you," Yang whispered as she pulled off from the kiss, staring at the confused girl, kissing her again, forcing her tongue deep inside the catgirl's mouth. "I hate you so much," she said as she broke off the second kiss, slowly petting the girl.

"You're going to be mine forever, my love," the deluded blonde whispered with glistening eyes as she held Blake's hand. "And I'm going to hurt you in the most horrible ways imaginable," she continued, seemingly unaware of the contradictions she saying.

"Yang-" Blake whispered, shocked and scared. Before, Yang was vengeful and brutal but now she's not even making any sense anymore.

"Shh, my darling," Yang whispered as she stared in Blake's eyes. "Don't think. Just obey. Let me love you. Let me destroy you."

It was then that Blake understood. She locked gaze with her captor and what she saw in her eyes was no longer the Yang she knew. There was no longer any semblance of sanity. It was replaced by something else. Something weird. It scared the poor girl to no end.

Yang spun behind Blake, still holding her hand. The catgirl cried out as her arm got twisted, being held in awkward position behind her back by the crazy blonde.

"I won't let you go," Yang whispered as she kissed the nape of Blake's neck softly, pulling at her arm more and more. "I'll break you."

A loud crack echoed through the barn, followed by a scream of pain mixed in with happy giggles.

"I love you, Blake."


End file.
